


I Hate Valentine’s Day

by Red0313



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red0313/pseuds/Red0313
Summary: There is a serious confusion on Valentines Day for the duo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Hate Valentine’s Day

**So, I heard there was a Tumbler Prompt thing going around about Mulder and Scully kisses. I chose to do 'heated kiss.' I snuck a couple other kisses, too. I cheated. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was another day in the office. A fun filled day, but it was Valentine's Day, and I was made well aware of it, from every female in the building. It seemed like every time I turned around, a woman was walking down the hallway, smiling with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Hey, Scully," My partner broke me from my musings. "Guess what day it is?"

I pretended to think, "Ummm... February 14th," I informed him, very evasively.

He chuckled. "No, it's Valentine's Day."

"Mulder, do you know the history behind Valentine's Day?"

"No, but I am sure you do," he smiled, leaning back in his chair, gesturing for me to proceed.

"Valentine's Day is named after a saint in the late 5th century. The emporer felt that single, unattached men, made better soldiers. Therefore, he forbade them to marry. If they disobeyed, they were put to death. However, Saint Valentine continued to perform marriages. When his defiance was made known, he was put to put to death. Before his death, he signed his letter to his love: "From your Valentine.'"

"Scully, is there anything you don't know," he taunted. I ignored him.

"Hey, you fit the profile perfectly, Mulder."

"Wh-, what the hell does that mean," he grumbled.

"Single, unattached..." I made my point.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scully. I am not 'unattached'." He said with air quotes.

"So, you're saying that you're with someone," I quizzed, with a heavy heart, quickly forgetting my paperwork.

"No, I mean-" he stammered on. "I don't know. Maybe not in the widely understood definition. I mean, I'm definitely not unattached..."

What the hell does that even mean? Was he with Diana? Shit. How oblivious was I these days? Oh, god. He totally was, wasn't he. All those looks. Ditching me. The hand holding. She was awfully flirty with him. Yep, I missed my chance. Great job, Dana.

"Oh..."

"What about you, Scully?"

"Well, I'm not a man so it doesn't matter. I would've been just fine," I became evasive.

I heard him mumble under his breath, "thank God!"

Apparently he felt my mood shift, and he took that as a good enough sign to leave me the hell alone. Good call on his part. At five on the dot, I got the hell out of the office, like my ass was on fire.

"Have a great night," I absently yelled, on my way out. I barely heard a "you too", as I made my exit.

I was upset. Plain and simple. I decided I would just hole up and drink a bottle of wine, with a stupid romantic movie. If I couldn't have romance, I'd have to watch it.

Half way through the movie, I got a knock on my door. It was Mulder. I knew the knock. I looked down at my second glass of wine.

I was in my silk, petal pink pjs and my hair in a clip, holding as much hair as it could. My face was already washed, flushed from the alcohol. But honestly, Mulder obviously wasn't attracted to me anyway. So who cares how I look, right? Why the hell was he even here. Shouldn't he be with what's her name?

I open the door, "Mulder..." I act surprised. I could've done without seeing him tonight.

"Scully, is this a bad time?"

"No. No it's not," not lying. But, I was a bit tipsy.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a bit..."

"Talk about what," I snidely remarked. Of course, he caught it.

"Let's just go sit down," he tried directly me to the couch.

"I hesitated. I didn't want to have this talk. I could get past this. So, Mulder was back with Diana. I'm fine with that. I kept my arms crossed, not moving, not wanting to do this ever. It was bound to hurt and get ugly.

"Scully just trust me."

Oh, now he's gonna throw trust in there!

I sat down, just to placate him. My posture wasn't forthcoming at all.

"Scully. What happened today at the office, was a misunderstanding-"

"Oh, it was? You could've just told me you were seeing someone, Mulder." Whoops. I slipped up.

He remained calm. "I'm not."

"You said you were," I cried, feeling defeated.

"What. No I didn't," He defended, but continued on. "Scully, I was just being mysterious and flirty. In hindsight, it wasn't very smooth."

"I'm lost, Mulder."

"We were talking about single, unattached men. And you mentioned me being unattached."

"Yes..."

"Well. That's not completely true. Help me out here, Scully, I thought-"

"Just say it, Mulder."

"Scully, I'm attached to you. I thought it was obvious."

And I couldn't believe I'd been so oblivious. What? Of course he was talking about me. How did I miss that one? I am supposed to be a trained FBI agent, for heaven's sake!

"Oh!"

"I was hoping for a better reaction, Scully."

" I'm sorry, Mulder. I might of just assumed you were with Diana again."

"Diana," he seems exasperated.

"Mulder-"

"Scully-"

We both laughed. I let him go first.

"Scully , I think our wires are crossed. "

"Yeah, maybe."

We looked at each other and smiled. He looked at me with such love, I teared up. How could I not have noticed this?

"It doesn't have to be a thing, if you don't want it to be. Unless you want it to be a thing," he noticed my moist eyes.

"Do you want there to be a thing," I asked very hopefully.

"Do you," He quizzed.

"It's a lot," I began.

"Yes, it is."

"Do you want to just hang out tonight, and you can kind of think about it," he offered, knowing I was gonna need sometime. But I knew he already made his decision. It was up to me.

"Let's just spend Valentine's Day together and start with that," I suggested.

"I think that's a good place to start."

"Have you eaten? I can order us some Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Thai, pizza...," he offered.

"Chinese would be great. Thank you, Mulder."

As Mulder walked away to order Chinese, I gestured that I needed to use the restroom. I didn't. I wanted to check myself over. But I couldn't change. That'd make it seem quite obvious. I guess I was just going to have to own it.

I came back out into the living room, and I saw Mulder poured us each a glass of wine, like I needed more.

"I like those pajamas on you, Scully," he complimented.

I am positive my face was clashing with my pajamas.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something, Mulder," I deflected.

"Sure. Let's see what's on," he flipped through the channels. "Oh, Scully, The Mask is on," he cheered. And I wasn't going to say no to him. Plus, I actually really enjoy that movie.

"If you insist," I joked.

I finished my glass of wine, half way through the movie. Feeling bold, I laid my head on Mulder's shoulder. I felt him slide an arm around my back, and hold me tightly to him.

For once, we weren't agents. We weren't just friends. We had talked about our feelings, somewhat. I felt like we were a real couple. It felt wonderful. And I knew my decision was set in stone. I couldn't go on pretending I wasn't in love with Mulder.

But before I could make any decision, I apparently passed out. I awoke to Mulder cleaning up our food and turning off the TV.

He saw me awaken. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I was just about to carry you to bed," he smiled.

"No need. I can walk," I declared, reaching a hand out for him.

He seemed shell shocked. He wasn't really sure what to do. He took my hand anyway.

"Come on, Mulder. It's time for bed."

"Bed, ya, of course, sleep is a good idea," he coughed.

I snorted and pulled him towards my bedroom. I pulled back the covers and crawled in. Mulder hadn't moved from the doorway.

"Scully, are you drunk," he asked, unsteadily. He was nervous.

"Mulder, I've made my decision. Please, get into bed and hold me."

I hoped it would've been easier than this, but nothing is ever easy with Mulder.

"Okay, yeah," he stuttered.

Finally, he crawled in bed, after taking his pants off, leaving his under shirt and boxers on. I wiggled my way over to him, knowing that I would have to make the first move. I laid my head on his chest, throwing a leg and arm over his body.

"Mulder, I have to tell you something." I felt his body tense. So I kissed his cheek, letting him know all was okay.

"Today, at the office, I was very upset when I thought you were with someone else. I felt like I had lost my opportunity with you. I felt stupid. I guess I always thought that we'd eventually find our time. But I never took into account that maybe someone else would snatch you up-"

"Scully, that's ridiculous. It's always been you."

I snuggled closer. "I didn't know that. I didn't know where we stood. Things with us have been weird lately."

He shrugged and nodded, but pulled me in a bit tighter.

"Scully, that's because I am an ass." We both laughed.

"Well, I haven't been very kind either. I've been quite difficult," I admitted. In truth, I've been quite bitchy. But Mulder was kind enough to not mention that.

"Anyway, things have been off with us. And, I thought our ship sailed. I really did. It wasn't until today, that I realized, I am ready. I'm in, Mulder."

"Scully," he lost his breath.

"I'm not ready, ready. But, I am ready for something. Obviously we should take it slow."

"Scully, if we go any slower, we'll go back in time," he joked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do. I will go as slow as you want. I've been in for a while. I have just waiting for you to catch up to me," he kisses my forehead.

"You have," I squeaked.

"Well, yeah. Listen, Scully. I'm the believer and you're the skeptic. I naturally jump ahead. You always need concrete proof. I knew we'd be here one day, but that's because I felt it. You needed something more than your feelings. That's what I love about you."

"You love that I'm a stick in the mud," I croaked. He made me sound prude.

"No. You're actually quite fun. I love that you balance me out. Can you imagine if both of us were believers," he chuckled.

"That'd get out of hand quickly. But, yes. We do balance each other out." God I loved this man. He made some valid points.

"Okay, Mulder, your point is made. I feel better."

"So, you're ready-ish," he cheered, a bit unsure.

"Yes. But I am tired tonight. Kiss me good night, and go to sleep."

"Wow, you're bossy in bed. I like it!" He leaned onto his elbow, and hovered over me. We smiled at each other, knowing that this was going to be a monumental moment.

And he did it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Very gently, very unsure, until I opened my mouth and licked his bottom lip. Then he applied pressure, battling his tongue against mine. I felt him sneak his other hand into my hair. After a moment, I felt his weight on top of me. It felt right. It felt dangerous. I loved it.

I reached my hands around and tore his shirt off. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I just needed skin contact. The kiss made me drunk with lust. He continued to kiss me, taking a break from my lips and started sucking on my neck. I lost it. That was the spot.

I absently felt him unbutton my top. And once it was off, he pressed his chest onto mine. The contact was everything I thought it might be and more. He trailed his kisses down my body.

"Mulder," I moaned.

"Oh, Scully," he said through a mouthful of my nipple.

"No. Mulder, stop."

He halted his movements immediately.

"Oh, god. You said you wanted to take it slow and I pushed."

I pulled him back onto me. The air was cold without his body heat.

"Mulder, no. You didn't push. I was enjoying myself. But, I just don't think-"

"You're not there yet?" He asked, almost defeated.

"Mulder, I just need a little time."

"Is it trust, Scully?"

"Never trust, Mulder. You're the only one I trust."

"What is it than?"

"It's just that. It'll sound silly-"

"You're the most sane person I know. Nothing that comes from those pretty lips is ever silly."

"It's just, well, it's been a long time. I don't ever want there to be anyone else. This can't just be once for me, Mulder. It has to be done right."

"Scully, that's not silly. You're right. We should do this right. For once, maybe we should play by the book. Ya know, maybe we should act normal, like everyone else. We should see what all the fuss is about."

"I wouldn't take it that far, but maybe we should at least go on a couple dates first."

He shook his head in agreement, kissing my forehead one last time before pulling away from me.

"Do you want your shirt back," he asked, looking for it. By the time he turned around, I already had his on.

"Come on back, Scully. I promise not to maul you again."

I laid back on top of him, feeling sleepy after our make-out session.

"Good night, Mulder."

"See you in my dreams, Scully."


End file.
